Człowiek ze Stali
Człowiek ze Stali – to pierwszy film z DC Cinematic Universe, który zaczął serię. Miał swoją premierę w 2013 roku. Opowiada o Supermanie. Jest rebootem starej serii o Supermanie z lat 1978-2006. W roli głównej obsadzono Henry'ego Cavilla, a jako czarny charakter - Michael'a Shannona. Fabuła thumb|left|"Szanowałem człowieka, którym byłeś, a nie potwora, którym się stałeś"Na planecie, na której dzieci nie rodzą się naturalnie, lecz z góry przyznanym zawodem i światopoglądem, naukowiec Jor-El obserwuje narodziny swojego syna, przy swojej żonie Larze. Jest on pierwszym od pokoleń dzieckiem narodzonym naturalnie. Później Jor stara się przekonać Radę, rządzącą Kryptonem, lecz ci nie wierzą. El postanawia umieścić DNA całego Kryptonu w swoim synu i wysłać go na inną planetę, by miał szansę na przeżycie, jednocześnie umieszczając kodeks - mały przedmiot, zawierający kod genetyczny mieszkańców Kryptonu w Stateczku dla Dzieci. Nagle Generał Zod, który podobnie jak Jor uważa że władcy Kryptonu nie wywiązują się ze swoich obowiązków należycie, razem ze swoimi zwolennikami, zabija członkinię rady i prosi Jor'a, aby ten oddał mu kodeks. El uważał podobnie, ale nigdy nie zabiłby nikogo, dlatego nie zgadza się z Generałem. Jor ucieka do domu, zostaje tam zabity przez Zod'a w wyniku walki. Syn Jor'a zostaje wysłany na Ziemię. Mężczyzna zostaje jednak aresztowany i wysłany do Strefy Widmo, grożąc Larze, że kiedyś ucieknie i znajdzie jej syna, w którym jest kodeks. Krypton wybucha, a Strefa Widmo zostaje otwarta, uchylając drogę Zodowi. thumb|left|Jonathan umiera.Chłopca odnajduje małżeństwo Kentów i nadaje mu imię Clark. Chłopiec nieprzystosowany do ziemskiej atmosfery ciężko oddycha. Ziemska Atmosfera i Żółte Słońce dają Kryptończykom moce oraz zwiększają aspekty fizyczne. Przez wczesne dzieciństwo stara się nad tym panować. W szkole podstawowej, słyszał głosy innych ludzi, dzięki supersłuchowi oraz widział szkielety innych ludzi. Przestraszony, gdy obie te moce zaatakowaly go na lekcji, uciekł do kantoru na miotły i oczami przypalił klamkę, by nikt tam nie wszedł. Nauczycielka zadzowniła po jego ziemską matkę - która go uspokoiła. Bał się innych ludzi i był cichy i spokojny, dlatego był wielokrotnie dręczony i wyśmiewany w dzieciństwie, musiał się także chamować z gniewem, gdyż jeden mocny cios mógłby zabić. W wieku 13 lat uratował także autobus szkolny przed utonięciem, pchając go o własnych siłach. Johnatan Kent mówi mu o tym że został znaleziony i pokazuje mu statek, wyznając mu że zawsze będzie jego synem oraz przekazuje mu klucz Jor-Ela. W wieku 17 lat w samochodzie kłóci się z ojcem, o to czy powinien się ujawnić. Clark chce pomagać ludziom i ujawnić się, a jego ojciec zaleca mu pozostanie farmerem. Nagle pojawia się tornado i wszyscy uciekają z samochodu. Oprócz psa. Jonathan idzie po niego, lecz skręca kostkę i udaje mu się uratować tylko psa. Tornado zabija Kenta. A Clark, który pozwolił ojcu umrzeć czuje się winny. thumb|Superman prowadzony do więzienia.Clark wyrusza w podróż, aby poznać samego siebie. Używa imienia Joe, w miejscach pracy czy mieszkaniach. Pracował między innymi jako rybak na kutrze. Będąc w barze usłyszał o dziwnej budowli w Kanadzie, więc postanawia się tam udać. Używając laserowego wzroku przetapia lodowiec i wchodzi do środka. Idzie za nim Lois Lane reporterka Daily Planet, która pracuje w tym miejscu i zauważyła go wchodzącego do środka. Clarka atakuje robot strzegący tego miejsca, ale udaje mu się go zniszczyć, po czym inny atakuje Lois. Kobieta z raną otwartą na brzuchu, zostaje uratowana przez Kal-Ela, który z pomocą lasera, goi jej ranę. Zostawia ją na zewnątrz i wraca do lodowca. Na miejscu okazuje się iż znalazł się w Fortecy Samotności, gdzie spotyka sztuczną inteligencję swojego ojca, który mówi mu iż naprawdę nazywa się Kal-El. Mówi mu o tym, iż może zainspirować ludzi i stać się pomostem pomiędzy ludźmi i Kryptonem. Daje mu Kostium Supermana. Superman uczy się latać. Lois zaintrygowana wybawcą postanawia go odnaleźć. Clark zwierza jej się ze swej przeszłości i wraca do domu matki. Tam okazuje się iż Generał Zod dostał się na Ziemię i szuka Kal-Ela. Grozi że zabije wszystkich ludzi, jeśli Superman się nie podda. Lois zostaje złapana przez agentów federalnych, gdyż jest jedyną osobą, która wie coś o Kal-Elu. Zabierają ją na poligon. Tam zjawia się Superman, gotowy się poddać. Zostaje zaprowadzony do więzienia, gdzie rozmawia z Lois i przekonuje żołnierzy że mimo swoich zdolności, jest przyjacielem. Obok strefy ląduje Statek Zod'a, wychodzi z niego Faora najbardziej zaufana osoba Zod'a, która zabiera Supermana na Statek i mówi że Zod chce aby Lois im towarzyszyła. Superman daje jej szybko klucz ojca. Clark zostaje zabrany, aby pobrać trochę z jego krwi oraz żeby dać Zodowi szansę na rozmowę z nim. Na statku panuje atmosfera Kryptońska, czyli Superman nie ma tam żadnych mocy. Lois jednak używa klucza Jor-Ela i aktywuje jego Sztuczną Inteligencję, dzięki czemu ten może włączyć Ziemską Atmosferę, która razem ze Słońcem daje mu moc. Ten się uwalnia, a Jor pomaga Lois uciec. Ta wystrzela się na Ziemię w kapsulę, z której wyciąga ją Superman i chroni przed wybuchem związanym z uderzeniem kapsuły o Ziemię. thumb|left|Superman skręca kark Zoda.Superman słyszy że Zod grozi jego matce i zaczyna go atakować. Rozpoczyna się spektakularna walka, między Kryptończykami. Superman przeciwstawia się Zodowi, Faorze i Nam-Ek'owi. Po tym jak ten daje sobe radę z całą trójką Zod wraca na statek, aby obmyślić strategię działania. Clark sprawdza czy jego matce nic się nie stało. Okazuje się że Zod używa Maszyny Światów, aby zmienić Ziemię w Krypton. Jedną nad oceanem Indyjskim, drugą nad Metropolis. Superman niszczy tą nad Oceanem, a potem tą nad Metropolis. To oznacza że Krypton już nigdy się nie odrodzi. Lois całuje Supermana. Nagle Zod powstaje z ziemi. Mówi że Superman odebrał mu to co najważniejsze. Atakuje go z furią i ich walka niszczy pół miasta. Supermanowi udaje się złapać Zod'a i trzyma go za szyję. Ten używa laserowego wzroku, by zabić ludzi obserwujących to. Superman nie mając wyboru zabija go, skręcając mu kark. Nie jest mu miło wiedząc że zabił jednego z ostatnich Kryptończyków. Przez krótki czas leżało mu to na sercu. Jednak uznał że najważniejsze jest to żeby być symbolem nadziei, dla ludzi i ich zainspirować. Dlatego zaczął się częściej uśmiechać. Aby ukryć swoją tożsamość kupił okulary i zaczął pracować jako Clark Kent w Daily Planet. Obsada *Henry Cavill jako Superman *Amy Adams jako Lois Lane *Michael Shannon jako Generał Zod *Kevin Costner jako Jonathan Kent *Diane Lane jako Martha Kent *Laurence Fishburne jako Perry White *Russell Crowe jako Jor-El *Antje Traue jako Faora *Harry Lennix jako Generał Swanwick *Ayelet Zurer jako Lara Lor-Van *Christopher Meloni jako Nathan Hardy *Richard Schiff jako Emil Hamilton Soundtrack Ścieżka dźwiękowa do filmu została skomponowana przez Hansa Zimmera, wydana została na dwóch płytach 11 czerwca 2013 roku. Lista utworów Płyta pierwsza *1. "Look to the Stars" 2:58 *2. "Oil Rig" 1:45 *3. "Sent Here for a Reason" 3:46 *4. "DNA" 3:34 *5. "Goodbye My Son" 2:01 *6. "If You Love These People" 3:22 *7. "Krypton's Last" 1:58 *8. "Terraforming" 9:49 *9. "Tornado" 2:53 *10. "You Die or I Do" 3:13 *11. "Launch" 2:36 *12. "Ignition" 1:19 *13. "I Will Find Him" 2:57 *14. "This Is Clark Kent" 3:47 *15. "I Have So Many Questions" 3:47 *16. "Flight" 4:18 *17. "What Are You Going to Do When You Are Not Saving the World?" 5:27 Płyta druga *1. "Are You Listening, Clark?" 2:48 *2. "General Zod" 7:21 *3. "You Led Us Here" 2:59 *4. "This Is Madness!" 3:48 *5. "Earth" 6:11 *6. "Arcade" 7:25 Ciekawostki thumb|left|Easter Egg odnoszący się do Batmana.* Jest to pierwszy film o Supermanie bez charakterystycznego tematu muzycznego, wskazując na to że nie ma nic wspólnego z poprzednimi filmami. * Aktorzy wcielający się w rolę ojców Supermana (Kevin Costner i Russel Crowe) grali Robin Hooda. * Carrie Ferris - wojskowa z końca filmu to nawiązanie do Star Sapphire. * W tle wielokrotnie widać logo LexCorp. * Satelita, którą zniszczyli Zod i Superman podczas walki należała do Bruce'a Wayne'a. * Gdy Kryptończycy walczą widać w tle logo Blaze Comics, czy plakat "Keep Calm and Call Batman". Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Superman